1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting module and a light unit having the same.
2. Background
A light emitting device such as a light emitting diode, a kind of a semiconductor device converting electrical energy into light, replaces existing fluorescent and incandescent lamps and has received considerable attention as the next light source.
A light emitting device may generate light using a semiconductor device and thus, may consume relatively low power as compared to incandescent lamps generating light by heating tungsten or fluorescent lamps generating light by allowing ultraviolet light generated through high-pressure discharge to collide with phosphors.
In addition, since a light emitting device generates light using a potential gap of a semiconductor device, it may characteristics such as a relatively long lifespan, fast response characteristics, and eco-friendliness.
Accordingly, considerable research into replacing existing light sources into light emitting devices has been conducted, and the uses of the light emitting devices as light sources of lighting devices such as various lamps, liquid crystal displays, electronic boards, and streetlamps, which are utilized in indoor and outdoor environments, are being increased.